Devices using laser light (laser beam) include for example a laser display device that displays an image using laser light. This laser display device displays an image on a screen by driving a laser light source emitting laser light by a laser driving circuit, and scanning the laser light by a scanner under the driving of the laser driving circuit (see Patent Literature 1, for example).